Late night at work
by castle4beckett
Summary: What happenes when two staff are both working late at night?


It was almost midnight and Allison Cameron was still sitting at her desk. Wilson was next door in his office when he heard smashing sound coming from the next office. Wilson quickly ran from his office into diagnostic office. When Wilson walked into the office he saw Cameron on the floor picking up bits of what looked like a broken coffee mug.

"Let me help you with that."

Cameron looked up at Wilson as he got onto the floor and began to pick up the broken pieces.

"Thanks." After all the broken bits had been picked up Wilson poured Cameron another cup of coffee.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"Charting. House said he wants it finished by the time he gets in tomorrow" Wilson shook his head. "Look, go home and get some sleep. I will finish the charting."

"No, its fine. I have nothing better to do."  
"Im sure you have someone waiting for you."

"Nope. Who would want me? IM a doctor which means im hardly ever home and I don't have the time for a social life."

"I would."

Cameron stumbled backwards at Wilson's words. Wilson was mentally kicking himself.

"You would want me?"

"Who wouldn't. You're a smart, funny and beautiful women."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react. If you need me I will be in my office."

Cameron watched as Wilson left the office. Cameron got up from the table and walked into House's office and picked up the magic 8 ball. After a good 10 minutes of thinking Cameron walked out onto the balcony. Wilson who was now working at his desk noticed Cameron walk out on to the balcony. Wilson continued to watch as Cameron looked at the view from the balcony. Cameron turned her head and saw Wilson watching her. Cameron smiled and walked over to his door. Wilson got up from his desk and opened the front door.

Cameron walked over and sat down on the couch followed by Wilson. After an awkward moments silence Wilson spoke up.

"About what I said earlier im sorry if that shocked you."

"I want you to."

Now it was Wilson's turn to be shocked. Cameron smiled.

"How long?"

"Ever since I met you at my interview with House."

Wilson smiled and slowly began to lean in towards Cameron until their lips touched ever so gently. Wilson was about to pull away when he felt Camerons hands pulling him closer. Wilson responded quickly by allowing Cameron access to his mouth. Their tongues battled with each other as their hands quickly removed clothes. Wilson gently laid Cameron down on the couch and climbed onto of her. Wilson lowered his head and began to kiss Camerons chest. Cameron closed her eyes and let the sensations take over. Wilson gently kissed the tops of Cameron's breasts. Cameron's eyes fluttered closed as Wilson gently sucked her nipple into his mouth. Cameron moaned at the sensation that Wilson was causing.

"More… please..." Wilson smiled at Cameron's plea.

Suddenly Cameron felt Wilson pull away. Cameron watched as Wilson picked up his pants and reached into a pocket. Wilson withdrew a condom packet. Cameron lay herself back down on the couch. Cameron listened as Wilson opened the packet. A few minutes later Cameron gasped as she felt Wilson positioned himself at her entrance. Wilson gently took hold of Cameron's hips.

"I want you James… Please…" That was all Wilson needed to hear and with one swift movement Wilson slid deep inside Cameron. Wilson continued to thrust inside Cameron. Cameron could feel the familiar feeling building within her stomach.

"So beautiful…" Cameron smiled and thrust herself up to meet Wilson's thrusts. A few more thrusts was all it took for Cameron to lose herself. Cameron's walls fluttering around Wilson's shaft was all it took for Wilson to empty himself inside the condom.

After regaining their breaths Wilson pulled out of Cameron and quickly got rid of the condom. Wilson quickly made his way back to Cameron.   
"That was amazing!" Wilson smiled at the enthusiasm in Cameron's voice. After getting dressed again Cameron quickly made her way back to her office and collected her things. When Cameron reached the lift Wilson was already waiting for her. Wilson waited until had stepped into the lift to speak to Cameron.

"Come back to my place." Cameron smiled and nodded as the lift doors shut.


End file.
